


Erlkönig

by Wald



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald





	Erlkönig

是誰？在黑夜的風中疾行。是一個面色蒼白的男人，他以黑色帽兜把自己的頭髮蓋住，寬鬆的外套衣擺在風中飄揚擺動。

 

人影般矗立在各街角的路燈，鵝黃的亮度較平常要晦暗不少，他似乎瞥見鬼魅於路樹影影綽綽，靈敏的耳朵聽到風在樹梢竊竊細語。

 

_兒呀，你為什麼把臉隱藏？_

 

_爸爸！你沒看到那魔王？他戴著王冠，衣衫極長。_

 

逃離、獵殺、逃離。他踏在街上的足音響徹了午夜無人的空巷，家家戶戶緊閉著門扇，沒有透露光明的窗口。

 

_兒呀！那是煙霧飄蕩。_

 

_好孩子，跟我來，我帶你玩耍遊戲⋯⋯海邊有漂亮的花，我家有許多的金衣。_

 

過彎時他撞倒了鐵製垃圾桶，摔翻在地時坐在地上，雙腳在柏油路上蹬踏。他起身繼續狂奔，時不時回顧身後。

 

_爸爸，爸爸！你沒聽到嗎？那陰影裡的魔王在同我說話。_

 

_兒呀！別怕，恐怕只是風吹過枯樹？_

 

_好孩子，跟我來，和我女兒一塊兒玩，她會唱歌、跳舞，她的樣子很好看。_

 

草木為他的歷經而振顫，黯淡褪色的花朵閉合。雙手沾染過親族鮮血的血族，與血族共舞的狼族，有一些生物背叛墨守的常規，試圖尋找幾百、幾千年來被遺落的本心。他們的名字落入了保守派的名單中，時刻被監控，他們不與家族往來，害怕腐朽的一把棺土汙染了莊園潔白的門前階。

 

_爸爸，爸爸！你看，那魔王女兒！_

 

_兒呀！我看得很清楚，那只是灰色的老柳樹。_

 

_好孩子，我真喜歡你，你不跟我走，我就強拉你！_

 

男人筋疲力盡地衝向倒數第二間公寓，慌亂地轉動門閂，快步奔上扶手顫巍巍的螺旋梯。他扶著久未粉刷泛黃的水泥牆，來到沒有門牌的房門前，房門在背後砰地闔上。

 

_爸爸，爸爸！魔王要抓我，他的魔手好可怕。_

 

_父親惴惴不安，鞭馬急奔，他的孩子奄奄一息，好不容易到了家，懷中的孩子已了斷氣。_

 

一個身影閃現捉住他不停顫抖的手腕，他緊繃著身體捱著門板慢慢下滑，喉頭發出一聲窒息的抽泣。

 

「是我，嘿，冷靜！」 他被整個人提了起來，灰藍的瞳孔有些放大，抓住他的男人的前額抵著他的，溫暖的溫度傳導過他冰涼的額面，在堅定的注視下他從陰暗中被帶回，他看見薄透的藍天，瞬了瞬眼後回過神來。

 

「他們來了……Chris，我們該怎麼辦？」除了整個人都在發抖外，Sebastian的聲音聽起來還算在他自己的掌控中。 Chris的指腹擦過Sebastian的眼臉，Sebastian把臉埋在掌中汲取他的溫度，紊亂的氣息在Chris的安撫下平息。他抱著Sebastian取下蓋著他的兜帽，手指將被汗水打濕的髮絲捋到一旁，Chris的雙唇抵著他的太陽穴，不斷輕柔呢喃著一些話語。

 

「噓⋯⋯我的摯愛。除非你想，他們傷不了你。」Chris把Sebastian帶到房間內，按著他的肩膀安撫道。

 

「我不要失去你。」盈滿水汽的雙眼折射著波光，Sebastian褪去外套、上衣，皮帶扣掉在地板上發出清脆的碰撞聲，他的長腿從牛仔褲中解放，全身赤裸地躺在潔白的被單上。

 

Sebastian看著愛人一件件剝去身上的衣物，健壯完美的肌理灑上月光的輪廓，他是一頭優雅的成年公狼，Chris跪在雙腿間時床墊的下陷讓他憶起過去每個日夜，關於他們疼痛而歡愉的交媾。 精瘦的肩膀帶著柔韌的身子翻了半圈，Chris靠上去從背脊一路舔舐到腰窩，脣瓣在隆起的圓丘上落下親吻，他情色的手指分開Sebastian的臀縫，他們溫柔的做愛。

 

Chris與Sebastian側身躺在一塊，慵懶地在柔軟的甬道內挺進，Chris每次撞擊都在Sebastian的肩頭上親吻一下，Sebastian的小臂緊夾著Chris的手，手指在頂到點時收緊力氣與Chris的交纏。

 

他們的房門被打開一條細縫，左右搖擺尾巴的貓無聲無息地走進房間內。

 

Sebastian看見牠坐在書桌上露出一片小小的舌頭，在面前伸出粉色的肉掌，替身上的皮毛左舔右舔，黑色的長尾巴在桌緣掃來掃去。

 

節奏加快的抽插下Sebastian溢出黏膩的呻吟，他不得不放棄貓回頭去看Chris，湛藍的雙眼中，無以名狀的柔軟情緒包裹住他。Sebastian舔濕嘴唇，想起他們今天還沒接吻。

 

Chris吻了他，他們攫獲對方的雙唇後停留片刻才開始改變親吻的角度，於上於下都製造著不同的淫靡的水聲，他們甚至不太需要呼吸，並且可以近乎虔誠的投入與對方的性事中。

 

高潮過後Chris和Sebastian並排躺著，黑色小貓跳上來蜷在Sebastian墊著被單的腹部上酣睡，抱著牠漸長粗長的尾巴。

 

「在這一世，你擁有我。」Chris握著Sebastian的手道，「你不會再於誰的懷裡死去。」

 

Sebastian聽著他的話入睡，同時把交疊的手握得更緊了些。

 

『我是Chris Evans，你未來一年的室友。』一個金髮的男孩闖進他的世界時還不知道自己將惹上什麼樣的麻煩。

 

『這是顯然個錯誤，我從沒有室友。』褐髮、臉色不善的男孩下了逐客令，他同樣不知道相遇代表的意義、麻煩，或者愛上什麼人。


End file.
